Once In a Lifetime Love
by EnchantedWriter3
Summary: With everyone against their decision to marry so young, they must find a way to beat the odds and show them that their love is strong enough to make it last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

19 year old Reba Hart had been most different from the girls in her high school. Instead of rushing off to college as soon as possible, she married the man she had been dating since her sophomore year, Brock Hart. At 22, he was tall, gorgeous, and heavily into his dream of becoming a dentist. He had been enrolled in college for three years, and Reba willingly gave up her dream of becoming a writer just for him.

Her mom and dad had been against the marriage since Brock proposed the night of her senior prom. She didn't understand why. She knew she was young and the odds worked against them, but she knew she'd never felt anything like that before. She knew she loved him. Brock was the exact same. He absolutely adored Reba and everything about her. She was a beautiful redhead. He liked the way she would yell when she was mad until she laughed. He liked the way her hair would fall in her face when she was riding with the windows down. He liked the simple things about her.

He'd do anything to make her happy, which made her parents worry. How could a guy this young be so good to their only little girl? How did they know that he wasn't taking advantage of her because she was so young? They didn't, and neither one of them wanted to know what her future held. Obviously, they weren't too thrilled with her choice to stop her education and feared she'd soon end up pregnant and not have the chance to go back if she wanted to.

The day finally came, much to their dismay, for Reba & Brock to move into their first apartment, after being married for only seven days. He had her close her eyes the moment they got out of the car, and blindly led her up the staircase to their new home, #3C.

"Reba, keep your eyes closed," Brock said as he carefully led her by her arm into the room. She tried to peek, but every single time, he caught her. "Okay, and open them."

"Oh my gosh! Brock, what is this?" Reba screamed.

"Do you like it? This is where I've been spending my Saturdays."

"I can't believe it. Brock, this is amazing! It is ours; this is our home," Reba said as she looked around each room carefully. Brock had decorated each room, adding things here and there that she had mentioned when she saw them in the store. He had taken mental notes in his head, and tried to make their first apartment as perfect as possible.

"I'm glad you like it. The only thing we have left is to get some of your things from your mom's here, and we'll be set."

Reba made her way over to the bed, sat down and sighed, "I don't know; my mom still isn't too happy that we got married. I don't know what she'd say."

He noticed the look of happiness wipe completely off of her face. "Look at me; it will take some time for her to realize that this is what you want to make you happy. I love you and nobody is going to change that."

She smiled again and leaned in for a kiss. She awoke three hours later in his arms, laughing at how caught up in the moment she allowed herself to be.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Brock said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, it was nice. I liked what happened before I fell asleep," she gave him a smirk before sitting up in bed. "Let's just lay here for a while. I love this."

"Okay."

"You know, I was scared to death to move into here when we were looking around for apartments. The whole thing about finally moving out of my parents' house and in with my husband…it's scary".

"I'm scared, too".

"I can't picture you being scared of anything".

"I know how you hate when I sound like a Hallmark card, but I can't help that. I don't care how scared I am, I just want to take care of you. Everything is going to be scary, but it will happen. I was scared shitless on our wedding day, just like I probably will be when we have our first child. I'll probably…"

"First child?" she asked, interrupting him. "We've been married for a week…and you're starting to think about children?"

He laughed, "I mean it's just an obvious thought. I don't mean it seriously right now, but I do in the future."

"It's crazy to think about…let's talk about something else." The conversation went on until they both fell asleep again


	2. Chapter 2

Reba and Brock woke up the next morning around ten. Their to-do list was a mile long, from moving things in to the simple task of making breakfast for themselves. Reba stood up and made her way to the couch, where she laid back down and fell asleep. Brock followed her moments later and let her sleep. She was so beautiful when she was tired. He sat down beside her and raised her head enough to lie on his lap.

She woke up again two hours later. "Whoa, did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Brock replied. "It is almost 12:30."

"I need to get up and start packing, but I don't feel much like it," Reba said in a moan. "Where exactly are we going? You still trying to keep it as a surprise?"

"No, I'm going to keep it a surprise. You weren't too much into a honeymoon, so I decided to go ahead and do this. I think you'll end up loving it."

Reba stood up and headed to the kitchen, returning with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She sat down, as Brock put his arm around her. "I feel like your parents should come in any moment now and tell me to go home."

Reba laughed at him, "I know, right? You know we have to go over there today and get my things?"

"Yeah, whenever you are ready to."

As soon as Reba finished, they both got dressed and headed over to her parents' house. She was nervous as she knocked on the door, afraid of what they would have to say about Brock. Her mother, Helen, answered the door. They both went on in and sat down on the couch. JV, her father, came in moments later.

"How are you, JV?" Brock asked, extending his hand to shake the opposite.

"Good. Reba, come on, and I'll help you get your stuff loaded." Reba followed her father into her previous bedroom, leaving Brock and Helen alone.

"Brock, what are you doing?"

"M'am?" he asked puzzled.

"What are you doing marrying my daughter? I just don't understand it. She's young and has so many dreams of being amazing things. She wants to write. She wants a career. She wants to go to school…why did you take that away from her?"

Brock took a moment to process it all, "Mrs. McKinney, I love your daughter more than anything in this world. I proposed to her now because I knew I would have in the future. I wanted her to know now that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She chose to get married now, and she chose the date. I hate to disrespect you and your husband, but I hate that you're so against us."

"Brock, I have nothing against you personally, but I just don't want her to throw her life away on someone right now. She has so much she can do now. She's my baby, still, and I want her to have every possible opportunity. I don't want her to be tied down with a husband and end up pregnant with five kids by the time she's 25."

"I understand where you are coming from, but I think you should give us a chance. I never made her marry me. She loves me; she wanted to marry me. I never make your daughter do anything she doesn't want to do," Brock tried to control his temper.

"Just don't hold her back. I want her to live the dreams you are living right now, of yours. Promise me that."

"I promise."

As their conversation ended, Reba and JV came out with a chest full of things she was taking home. Brock jumped up to take it from Reba and carried it out for her. He and JV walked out to load it in their car. Inside, Reba and Helen started their conversation.

"I spoke with Brock. You know, he seems more than what I give him credit to be," Helen admitted to her daughter.

"He is something special. I wouldn't put it all on hold for someone I wasn't sure I loved. You know me better than that".

"Yeah, I do. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, we are about to leave, but thanks."

On the way home, Brock told Reba about the conversation that had previously been held between him and her mother, "I mean, she acts like I took your life from you or something like that". He took a moment before asking, "Do you really feel that way, too?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that. Just stop worrying about what they have to say. This is all us and we're all that matters. Opinions don't matter. We're not doing anything wrong".

"Well, we are about to go away for a few weeks, so just forget it. This is all about us and I'm going to make sure of that."

They soon arrived home, and began to pack. He said they would leave at 7pm that night, and she still could not convince him to tell her where they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

Brock pulled up in an empty parking lot. He got out of the truck and led her through the woods until they reached the creek. Reba was confused as to why he brought here there.

"Remember that party we had here during Winter break when I came back from college that first year?" Brock asked as he smiled. "It was probably the dumbest thing we did that night, but I'll never forget it". He laughed.

"Yeah, I've never been in so much trouble in my life. My dad wouldn't let me leave the house for a year after that. I never had another sip of vodka after that…that's why I barely remember what happened. So why did you bring me back?"

"I know you didn't want to go anywhere major, so I thought this would be more special. Do you like this?"

"Yeah, but why did I pack?"

"I did that to throw you off…good job?"

Reba smiled at him before sitting down in his lap. "I think you did great."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in toward his body, passionately kissing her. She moved closer and positioned herself on top of him, taking off her light jacket. _This is the hottest day in July we've ever had,_Brock thought to himself, both meaning it literally and figuratively.

"Brock, stop, please," Reba said as if she were disappointed.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I…I just don't want to do this right now. Here, I mean."

"I'm sorry, you ready to go back home?"

Reba nodded as she put her jacket back on and started walking to the car by herself. Brock sat there for a minute, before he caught up to her. He had no idea what had just happened. _Was it me? _

He arrived at the car five minutes later. Brock tried not to say anything, but could not help it. "Hun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, you know you can tell me if you want," Brock said, concerned. He drove her back home and they went to bed. Neither one of them said one word the rest of the night. He was worried out of his mind thinking she was mad at him, unknown to the reason why she would be mad for anything.

Reba laid down, not bothering to change into her pajamas. She was so mad she ruined the whole night that Brock had been planning because she was afraid. She'd been with Brock in that way many times before, but just not there. She honestly didn't want to be there, but she knew what it meant to him. She rolled over and sat up in bed, waking him up.

"Sweetie, you alright?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something."

"Look, I'm so sorry about tonight. I just got scared. I used to hang out there all the time when I was younger. That's where my boyfriend and I used to go before we got together."

"Oh, you were thinking about him?"

She started to tear up, "No! That's where we broke up, and I hate how stupid it is that it bothers me to be there. He beat me up real bad and everything just happened there. It's just hard to forget. It is silly, I know, but…"

Brock cut her off, "No, baby, no! That is not silly. If I had known, I would have never done that. I didn't know about that."

"I appreciate you doing that, and I'm sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't," he said as he put his arms around her, "Don't cry; it's fine. He won't hurt you again."

"I know he won't, but just thinking about it…I don't want to. I don't want to talk about it anymore, but I just thought you needed to know why I did that."

Brock let his eyes wander around the room, as multiple thoughts ran through his mind. He felt so bad, but he didn't know any better. How could someone do that to such a beautiful person? She didn't deserve that. It was over, and when morning came, it would be over again. He rested his head on hers and they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by, Reba and Brock settled into their idea of married life. They finished moving things into their new apartment, and put the finishing on the details that seemed out of place. Before they knew it, it was already Halloween, Reba's favorite holiday. Brock never cared too much for it, but he always went along with it because he knew Reba loved to play jokes on him, and he loved when she laughed at him, even if he didn't like it at all.

"So, how are you going to match my costume this year?" Reba asked.

"Are you really going to make me dress up?" he whined.

"Yes, this is our first Halloween like this and I want you to dress up with me." Reba made the puppy dog face. "Please, I'd do it for you."

"Only for you would I do this. Go put your costume on so I can see it and get ideas."

Reba ran upstairs and returned with her pirate costume on. "Brock, am I gaining weight? This costume feels really tight around my stomach," she said while trying to pull it away from her.

"I've been trained to not answer questions like this."

Reba laughed, "But seriously, does it look like it?"

"No, it doesn't, but I can see what you mean about it being much tighter. Maybe it is that big lunch you had?"

"I haven't been eating that much lately. I don't want to have to return this for another size. Oh, god…" she trailed off as she ran out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked upon her return.

"Yeah, I'm so tired of being sick."

"Are we still going to your mother's house tonight?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to make an appointment at the doctor's office first. I just can't take this anymore. It's just feeling fine, and then straight to this."

"Okay, we'll I will go ahead and call in; you go ahead and change." Brock said.

Later that evening, she heard her name called and was led to the back room at the doctor's office.

"Reba Hart, how are we today?" Doctor Lynn asked.

"I'm feeling fine one moment, and then the next I am rushing to get to the bathroom to throw up. Most of the time, I don't feel like eating, and rarely, I can't stop. It's one extreme or the other. I'm gaining weight like crazy, but I don't know if that has anything to do with it or not."

Dr. Lynn looked at her, smiling, suspecting what was wrong. She went through the normal procedure, and soon returned with her results. "Congratulations, Mrs. Hart. You're pregnant."

Unaware, Reba took a moment to process the thought in her mind. Was she serious?

"That explains the strange eating habits and weight gain. You're about 17 weeks along now, so you're at that time when you should be starting to gain and eventually show. Now, I'm going to ask you to start eating a little more regularly. I know it's hard when you're having cravings and all, but you need to work on that. I'm going to see you back here in two weeks to check up on you and the baby. So, we'll see you soon."

Reba smiled, still in shock. Brock, who had been sitting there with her the whole time, had yet to say anything at all. They walked out to their car and sat in silence for a few moments before the first spoke up.

"Brock, I'm pregnant. What am I…what…I...I'm pregnant." She began to cry.

"We're going to be parents."

"I'm not ready for this. How did we let it happen? No, there is no way I can do this. We are going to have a baby. A living, breathing baby…there is a child in me, Brock. What are we going to do?"

"Baby, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm scared shitless right now. We'll have a baby to take care of by the time I turn 21. I'm not ready for this!"

He scooted across the truck and put his arm around her. She buried her face into his jacket, and placed one hand on her stomach. "Baby, we are going to be okay. We can handle this just fine."

"How am I going to tell my mom that I went and did what she was so worried I'd do? I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"I'm happy to be a father. It's not like you are in this alone."

She wiped a tear from her eyes, "I know, but this is all starting to come at me so fast. I just don't want to be a disappointment to everyone."

"You're not. I'm thrilled to have this baby, and I want you to be happy about it, too. This is our first child. I'm going to be a father, and you're going to be a mother."

"I know I'm just acting dumb, but I'm scared. What if I can't do this right? I mean, he or she is right here," she said as she patted her belly. She sniffed. "We need to go before we are late to dinner."

"Are we going to tell them tonight?"

Reba nodded, and didn't say another word until they arrived at the house. JV and Helen were still on edge, but steadily warming up to the marriage that they had been so against. Brock felt more welcomed in their home than he previously had. He just was nervous as to how they would take to their news.

The couple sat down across the table from her parents. "Reba, are you okay? You look like you're not feeling well," Helen asked.

"I'm not feeling too great today. I'm just tired."

She accepted the reply, but knew there was more to the story. She could always tell when her daughter was lying. They made it through dinner without much conversation from anyone. JV occasionally asked Brock questions about his schooling, and how his golfing was coming. Once dinner was over, everyone sat down on the couch in the next room to talk before ending the evening.

"Mom, there is something we need to tell you." Reba blurted out, trying to get it out and over with.

"What is it, sweet pea?" JV asked his child.

"I have been feeling really sick lately, so I went to the doctor right before we came here…and I'm, I'm pregnant." She looked down directly after she said that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, congratulations!" JV replied, with an excited look on his face.

Reba breathed a sigh of relief after hearing his reaction, and then smiled.

"I need to go crank the car so it is warm; I'll be right back," Brock said. JV followed him outside to talk to him, leaving Reba and Helen on the inside.

"Brock, look, I know you're my son in law now, but that means nothing when we are talking about my daughter. I wasn't too happy she got married, and I'm not too thrilled she is pregnant already. She's 19. That is my opinion, but I gave you both my blessing because I think you're a good man, Brock. She wouldn't be jumping into anything she wasn't completely sure of; she's been through a lot in the past five years. You take care of her, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I appreciate that," Brock replied.

"Right now she is carrying my grandchild, and I'm sure she's scared to death. You take care of her, and you take care of that baby. Don't let her be afraid of this. This is the hardest, but the best thing that will ever happen to you two."

Brock shook his hand and respected the fact that he came to say that to him. Inside, Helen had her own conversation with Reba.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" Reba asked as soon as the two men had left the room.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm pregnant, mama. I got too caught up in the moment one time and now I'm pregnant. Why wouldn't you?" Reba spoke fast.

"Reba, I knew you'd eventually start your family, this is just sooner than what I would have hoped you would. I'm not mad at you. I'm real excited to see my first grandchild."

"I'm so scared right now. When the doctor said that I was carrying a child, I wanted to cry…I just don't want to mess this up. I don't know how to take care of it already. It just happened all of a sudden."

"Baby, you're going to go through a lot of things that scare you, but this will be the best thing that will ever happen to you. You're never going to have a happier moment than when you see that baby's face when he or she comes into the world. You don't need to worry right now…just take care of yourself and listen to your doctor."

"Thanks, mom," she said as she gave her a hug. "I feel so much better now. Admit it, you knew that I was about to tell you."

"I knew the instant you said you didn't feel good. You're already gaining weight, too."

"I'm 17 weeks now. He said the baby will be here in late March or early April."

"What does Brock think about it?" Helen asked.

"He told me that he is thrilled and excited to see his baby."

"I believe him. You know, he is really something special. He's good to you. That was what I was always afraid of, but he broke that fear. After the whole situation with Jake, I just was afraid nobody else would do you right."

"Yeah, I know. He went on nonstop all the way over here trying to calm me down. He's always so positive about everything that I worry about. I never really thought of anything being so hard or so scary in my life, and now I'm starting to understand why we were supposed to wait. I still wouldn't change this for anything."

Helen looked at her, "You're going to be fine. I'm here if you need me, and you know that. Listen to Brock, you're going to be fine and you will be a good mother to this child. Just don't worry; stress isn't good for it."

About that time, Brock came back in with JV. "Are you ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah, I am."

They all exchanged hugs and the young couple left. Helen and JV sat down on the couch beside each other. "Well, we are going to be grandparents," he said. "What did you say to Reba?"

"I just told her that I'm here for her and she needs to stop worrying. You know, as much as we didn't want it to happen, I'm glad she has Brock to start her family with. He's so good to her and tries so hard to do everything for her."

"I regret thinking what I thought of him," JV said.

"I do, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Reba and Brock arrived home later that evening. He sat down on the couch upon arrival, and his wife joined him after changing into her night shirt.

"How are you?" He then saw her smile like he had never seen her smile before.

"I've never been better. I'm just really happy. Mama's thrilled about this."

"I knew she would be, and JV is pretty excited, too. Neither one of them, though, is as happy as I am about it." He took a pause, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I think I was more afraid of them knowing and telling them than the actual fact. I'm really excited now…but I'm still kind of nervous." She was quiet for a moment. "Are you about ready to head to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Reba walked into the bedroom and looked into the full length mirror by the door. She turned sideways and looked at herself, and then raised her shirt. Brock snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her stomach. She jumped, "Brock! You scared me! Look at me; how could I not tell? I'm showing already."

"You're gorgeous."

"I know," she said, laughing. "So what do you think it is?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh, I hope it is a girl. I want her to have your red hair."

"No you don't. I hate it; my freckles are so hideous. You wouldn't want to do that to our daughter."

"I like your freckles. It's cute."

Reba yawned, "I'm tired."

Brock picked her up and carried her to the bed, as Reba looked at him, confused. "Brock, what are you doing? Put me down."

"I'm carrying you so you don't get tired."

"What are you doing that for?"

"I don't want you to stress the baby out or anything. I told you that I would do everything I could to take care of the both of you."

"You're too sweet. Night, baby."

"Night."

It was only 10 when she went to bed, and Brock couldn't be still long enough to relax. Reba's pregnancy was all his mind would allow him to think about. Of course, that was all they talked about the whole day. Constant reminders of feeling as if he had to settle down made him uneasy. Of course, he was thrilled to start a family with Reba, but he just didn't plan on starting this early. She was still a teenager, and he was in college. He wasn't exactly ready to drop everything for a child right now, but he had to. Everything was because he had to. He had to take care of Reba; he knew she was apprehensive about the whole situation, so he had to be fearless for the both of them.

The thought of Reba carrying a tiny human, something they made together, inside of her just blew his mind. In five short months, they'd be parents. This was five short months that they had to prepare. They were living in a one bedroom apartment; it was obviously too small. There was too much for them to do. He tried to focus on the positive things, but he couldn't. It was all coming so fast that he didn't have time.

Reba woke up at 3 am, sick once again. After coming out from the bathroom, she noticed a light on in the main room.

"Brock? What are you doing awake?" she asked.

"I've just been thinking. What are you doing up?"

"I'm not feeling good."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

She sat down beside him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I've just been thinking about the baby."

"Like what?"

"Just things we need to get done before it gets here."

"I know, I've been thinking about that, too. I don't even know half of what needs to be done, and then I don't know how to how to do what I know I have to. I'm just not sure about anything right now."

"Neither am I, but it's not like we are completely on our own. We have your parents right here a few minutes away, and you can call my mom."

"Your mom hates me." Reba whipped back.

"Well we have your parents; wouldn't you rather have them than mine?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine not being close to mama during this, you know. It's just kind of weird asking her stuff about this; she was so worried about this thing happening and now she's so supportive, but still."

Reba and Brock arrived home later that evening. He sat down on the couch upon arrival, and his wife joined him after changing into her night shirt.

"How are you?" He then saw her smile like he had never seen her smile before.

"I've never been better. I'm just really happy. Mama's thrilled about this."

"I knew she would be, and JV is pretty excited, too. Neither one of them, though, is as happy as I am about it." He took a pause, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I think I was more afraid of them knowing and telling them than the actual fact. I'm really excited now…but I'm still kind of nervous." She was quiet for a moment. "Are you about ready to head to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Reba walked into the bedroom and looked into the full length mirror by the door. She turned sideways and looked at herself, and then raised her shirt. Brock snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her stomach. She jumped, "Brock! You scared me! Look at me; how could I not tell? I'm showing already."

"You're gorgeous."

"I know," she said, laughing. "So what do you think it is?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh, I hope it is a girl. I want her to have your red hair."

"No you don't. I hate it; my freckles are so hideous. You wouldn't want to do that to our daughter."

"I like your freckles. It's cute."

Reba yawned, "I'm tired."

Brock picked her up and carried her to the bed, as Reba looked at him, confused. "Brock, what are you doing? Put me down."

"I'm carrying you so you don't get tired."

"What are you doing that for?"

"I don't want you to stress the baby out or anything. I told you that I would do everything I could to take care of the both of you."

"You're too sweet. Night, baby."

"Night."

It was only 10 when she went to bed, and Brock couldn't be still long enough to relax. Reba's pregnancy was all his mind would allow him to think about. Of course, that was all they talked about the whole day. Constant reminders of feeling as if he had to settle down made him uneasy. Of course, he was thrilled to start a family with Reba, but he just didn't plan on starting this early. She was still a teenager, and he was in college. He wasn't exactly ready to drop everything for a child right now, but he had to. Everything was because he had to. He had to take care of Reba; he knew she was apprehensive about the whole situation, so he had to be fearless for the both of them.

The thought of Reba carrying a tiny human, something they made together, inside of her just blew his mind. In five short months, they'd be parents. This was five short months that they had to prepare. They were living in a one bedroom apartment; it was obviously too small. There was too much for them to do. He tried to focus on the positive things, but he couldn't. It was all coming so fast that he didn't have time.

Reba woke up at 3 am, sick once again. After coming out from the bathroom, she noticed a light on in the main room.

"Brock? What are you doing awake?" she asked.

"I've just been thinking. What are you doing up?"

"I'm not feeling good."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

She sat down beside him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I've just been thinking about the baby."

"Like what?"

"Just things we need to get done before it gets here."

"I know, I've been thinking about that, too. I don't even know half of what needs to be done, and then I don't know how to how to do what I know I have to. I'm just not sure about anything right now."

"Neither am I, but it's not like we are completely on our own. We have your parents right here a few minutes away, and you can call my mom."

"Your mom hates me." Reba whipped back.

"Well we have your parents; wouldn't you rather have them than mine?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine not being close to mama during this, you know. It's just kind of weird asking her stuff about this; she was so worried about this thing happening and now she's so supportive, but still."


	7. Chapter 7

Every morning, like clockwork, Reba woke with morning sickness. Brock told her that he would go through the pregnancy for her if he could, and she wanted to slap him every time he said it. She had become quite irritable the farther along she got. Reba was now 26 weeks pregnant, and it was very noticeable. She could no longer fit into anything and it drove her crazy. Of course, everything did. Everyone only felt sorry for Brock going through this with her.

It seemed as if they rarely saw each other. Brock was going to school, and working every day. Studying was near impossible when he felt so bad not spending time with Reba. She was very surprised to see that he was home when she woke up on December 12, her 20th birthday. It was the best present she could ever have wanted on that day, and didn't expect it at all. He tried his hardest to do everything in his power to get them on track.

It was only a few days away from Christmas and their house was still empty. The couple had no tree, nor any decorations. They had been saving for the baby, so they decided it would be best to spend the day with Reba's parents and exchange gifts there. They both felt bad not buying that much for either one of them, but they didn't have enough money.

Reba was sitting on the couch by herself when Brock came home from work that day. He had picked up a small job on the side to earn a little extra to provide Reba with a decent holiday, being their first together. He had noticed she had been crying. She had been so emotional lately, he didn't think much of it until she called him into the living room to talk.

"Reba, honey, are you okay? How did the appointment go today? Is the baby okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"No, no! The baby is fine and healthy. I've just been thinking a lot today."

"Oh, about what?"

"We can barely afford to buy one nice gift for each other this year. We don't even have a tree and we are spending Christmas with my mom and dad. It bothers me," she said.

"Christmas is…in my Hallmark words you hate so much…a time when gifts and money don't matter, but time does. This is what Christmas is all about. Sure, I'd love to be able to buy you as much as I want to, and I'd love to have a tree, but this child is more important right now."

"Do you think we made a mistake with this child?" Reba asked in a quick tone.

"What?" He asked, confused, and unsure.

"Look at us, Brock. Do you seriously think we can handle this? We have nothing at all. "

"We have love; that is all that matters."

She stood up and put her hoodie on. "I'm so sick of hearing that love is all that matters. We need clothes, we need a crib, we need everything. Money buys these things; love doesn't. I can say I love you but that won't get us anywhere, will it? I just don't think we need to be doing this right now. This baby is going to make it all worse!" She began to raise her voice as she walked out the door.

Reba made her way out of the apartment and down the street. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get out of there. Her mind was flooded with thoughts, some she hated. She sat down on the sidewalk by the old building down the street. She wasn't trying to run away from Brock, but just to be by herself after losing her temper.

She had so much weighing on her; she worried about putting so much stress on the baby. The thought of not having that much upset her. She wanted to have the best day ever for her and Brock, celebrating their first Christmas. She wanted to have the beautiful nursery with the fancy crib and drawers full of new baby clothes. She wanted to have that life she thought she'd have in the back of her mind on her wedding day.

Reba couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down and just cried until she couldn't anymore. Brock was trying so hard to give her everything she wanted and then make her feel better that he wasn't giving her the world. She was pissed at herself for treating him the way she did. Her temper, stress, and mood swings just didn't go well together. She sat there long enough to collect herself, and started back to the apartment.

Brock was sitting on the couch when she came back home. He stood up as she made her way over to him, unsure what to do or say to her. Reba put her arms around him and wouldn't let go for a while. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay, and held on to her until she let go.

"Baby, I am so sorry that I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I ran out. I'm just upset and let it all out on you. I'm sorry. I've just got everything on my mind and I didn't mean to do that," she cried out. "I love you and I really do mean that. It matters; our love matters. That is what is getting us through this. I just….I'm so sorry for everything that I said."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm stressed, too. I'm sick, too. I'm worried, too. But we can make this work out. It will work out. It just will."

"I'm just so sorry."

"Reba, look at me. Do you really regret this baby? Be honest with me. I know you're scared, but I want to know. Do you regret it?"

Reba looked right at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't regret it," she said. "I want this baby so badly, and I'm learning to get used to this. There are things that I'm going through, and I've been through, that you don't know about. I'm losing it and I'm afraid I'm going to mess something up. Just so many fears that I still have and these past few weeks have been horrible."

"Look, you just need to slow down. We both need to slow down and just take it in. When this baby gets here, we won't be able to stop and take it easy. Promise me that you will just relax. We are not going to be without, and neither will our baby."

He leaned down and kissed her belly, and she sat down on the floor with him, "Let's just make it through tonight and change things, especially me." She put her hand on his cheek and touched her lips to his. They laid in the floor together until the next morning came. Just as they said, it was a new day.

Reba got up slowly, using the couch to support her. She swore her back was breaking in two when she stood up. Brock was standing over the kitchen counter making a pot of coffee. "Merry Christmas Eve," he said.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she replied. "Hey, thanks for last night. I needed that."

"You're welcome, baby. Did I tell you I'm not working tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? Brock, are you serious?" she smiled as she repeated the question.

"I'm serious! My boss decided to close today, too, so we're going to be alone tonight. And since we are going to be by ourselves, I thought we could have our own little Christmas tonight with just us before we go to your parents in the morning."

"That's perfect. Tonight will be perfect. I'm going to go take a shower and clean up."

"Okay, sweetie." He watched her walk away, and smiled. He could see in her face that she had changed her whole mindset. It took them both to breakdown before they realized what it could be.

Later that night, Reba and Brock sat down together in the floor in the living room. Candles were lit and he put on her favorite record.

"I thought it would be nice to exchange gifts tonight, just with each other," said Brock. He picked up the nicely wrapped box, and handed it to her.

Reba read the card attached to it first.

_Reba,_

_ I know this year has been absolutely crazy for us, but we've made it. I remember_

_ the day we told everyone that we were getting married; I remember all of the _

_people who said we were too young to make it. We proved all of them wrong. I have never been so scared and excited in my life, the day you told me you were pregnant. Being parents is something that will forever change our lives, but I would not want to do this with anyone else. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you more than you will ever know; you've done more for me than you'll ever know. I love you._

She cried so hard. This man had been through hell just for her, and she never really paid much attention to it. "Brock, I love you so much. This is so sweet."

"Go ahead and open up your gift."

She tore into unwrapping her gift, "Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? I love this! This must have cost a lot. What about our limit?" She held up the necklace, admiring it. It was a key pendant with their wedding date on it.

"I didn't go over the limit, but I had a hell of a time finding it. You like it?"

"I love it. This is my favorite gift I've ever been given." She began to put it on. "It is so beautiful. Here, let me get yours."

"No, don't get up. Where is it at? I'll get it for you."

"Thanks, it is sitting on the top shelf of the closet."

Brock came back and sat down where he had previously been. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes, open it."

"It is a new jacket with my name on it!" he said as he pulled it out of the poorly-wrapped box. He loved her little imperfections, like wrapping gifts.

"Brock, I don't know what I'd do without you here to talk me when I need it. I'm so glad that we are together, and I just love you. I can't wait to have this child and raise it with you. I've never been happier."

He hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"You are wel…oh, wow. Oh my gosh, Brock," Reba said as she moved her hand around on her stomach. "I think the baby just kicked."

He placed his hand where she had hers and felt a small thump against the palm of his hand. "Wow, Reba. She's moving around."

"I guess this is our Christmas present for the both of us."

"So, this was the sweetest Christmas ever. We didn't have anything but each other; next year we'll have our baby."

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Bentley or Jake for a boy and Katherine or Maggie for a girl, but I don't really know."

"Bentley? What kind of name is that?"

"A cute one. We're going to find the sex of the baby at the next appointment, if you can come."

"When is it?"

"January 4th at 9am."

"I'm going to be off, and I want to be there."

"Brock, I know I've said it already, but I want to apologize again for everything that has been going on. I've been on edge with everything and I know that isn't an excuse, but I still want you to know that I'm sorry. You've done everything to make me happy; you're too good to me at sometimes. I just love you. Goodnight," Reba said as she went into the bedroom.

He smiled, knowing that everything would be okay.


End file.
